


Pack Valentine's

by memisa101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pack Meetings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memisa101/pseuds/memisa101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly reminder, NOT to feed your werewolf boyfriends chocolate on Valentine’s Day. Their tummies are sensitive like their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote for fun, hopefully it will help the creative juices to start flowing again.

Stiles walked through Derek’s front door expecting to be yelled at for being late to the pack meeting. Instead he was greeted with a vile smell, Allison came running towards him. “Stiles! I don’t know what’s wrong!” she dragged him into the living room where the pack, minus Lydia, were laying on the floor blowing chunks.

Lydia got up from where she was crouched next to Boyd, rubbing small circles on his back. “I have no idea what went wrong. Everything was fine about an hour ago.” Stiles looked around at everyone rolling on the floor holding their stomachs. “What exactly happened an hour ago?”

Allison came out of the kitchen with more paper towels, “Lydia and I made cookies and brought them for the meeting. We thought it would be a nice Valentine’s Day treat for everyone.” Stiles nodded, and wished he had gotten here earlier for cookies. “Did you guys put anything special in them?” Lydia grabbed the paper towels from Allison, “they were your everyday Pillsbury chocolate chip cookies.”

Stiles eyes went wide, “did you say chocolate chip?” Allison gave him a puzzled look. “Yeah, we baked them for the right amount of time and everything. Why?”  Stiles gave her a small smile, “Allison, what happens when you give dogs chocolate?” she had a look of pure horror, “OH MY GOD!” she ran to Scott and held his face, “I am so sorry!” he gave her a small smile.

“But wouldn’t the human part of them contradict that?” Lydia asked helping Isaac sit up. Stiles shook his head, “nope, still part dog. Speaking of dog, where’s Derek?” Allison and Lydia exchanged a sad look, Erica chuckled softly. “Dude, he was the first to lose it.” Scott said curling into a small ball.

“Stiles can you see if Deaton has something we could give them?” Allison asked. Stiles grabbed his keys and bolted out the door, desperate to escape the smell.

“Next time, I think we should just make pizza.” Lydia said handing Jackson a glass of water. “There isn’t-” Derek had cut himself off, dry heaving into the toilet, “Their isn’t going to be a next time. You two aren’t allowed in my house anymore with food.” Lydia smiled, she didn’t have to be a werewolf to know he was lying. She saw the way he drooled when she made French toast for the pack.


End file.
